Alucard
Overview Alucard is a powerful vampire who is currently under the mastership of Johnathon Strider. Crimson Death An Introduction to Darkness The vampire known as Alucard was first encountered when the UNSC Hansgraf was attacked by Covenant Remnant forces in the interdimensional rift known as the Baffles. A large explosion and an emergency shut down of the Hansgraf's reactors sent the Bonhomme-Richard-class light cruiser and some of her attackers into an unknown dimension. To determine where they were, Captain Johnathon Strider and the Guardian Kitana Black landed planet side in an abandoned town in Russia for a possible research site to better understand the new found dimension. However, during their visit several Covenant ships attacked the Hansgraf and they were unable to retrieve the captain and Guardian. After walking around town for only a few minutes, they encountered one of Kitana's lesser liked friends, Annabel the vampire. Shortly after finding Annabel, the group was approached by a man in red. His appearance consisted of a red frock coat, a red broad brimmed fedora, a red cravat, a white button collar shirt, a charcoal double breasted jacket, charcoal pants, black leather riding boots, and white gloves with black pentagrams on the back of the hands. All this contributed to an absolutely shocking appearance. This man soon began to fight with Annabel, declaring her not a true member of the Nosferatu. During the battle, it was revealed that the man in red was in fact a vampire. Soon, after Johnathon intervened, the man turned his attention to John. In the battle that ensued, Johnathon killed the crimson vampire several times, only for him to revive and regenerate each time. The scenario was so baffling that A.I. Meridian couldn't devise any suitable tactics to bring about the vampire's downfall. With Annabel and Kitana wounded, Johnathon bought enough time for a Pelican to arrive and them to escape. As the Pelican took off, the vampire boarded the Pelican by phasing through its floor. As the dropship left the atmosphere of Earth, John attempted to fend him off. During the fight, John was nicked by the vampire's fangs. With the vampire having tasted his blood, John began turning into a ghoul, a mindless zombie like creature bound into servitude by its vampire master. With one last effort, John opened the rear doors of the Pelican, blowing out the air. The vampire clung to the rear of the dropship after being sucked out. John defeated the crimson vampire by using his own weapon against him, the Hellsing Arms 454 Casull Auto. The vampire's corps drifted into space where it over froze, preventing his regeneration, effectively rendering him dead. Darkness Reawakens After the Hansgraf drove off its attackers, she made for the Baffles, at least where it was thought to be in the unknown dimension. John, Kit, and Annabel were taken to the ship's main infirmary to recuperate from their battle with the crimson vampire. While Kit and Annabel recovered relatively quickly, John had lost all consciousness and, according to Dr. Hastings, his brain processes were dropping in and out as though he were going brain dead. Ultimately, John's readings stabilized and he regained consciousness. Not long after his recovery, John learned that the vampire's dead body was brought aboard at the request of Dr. Hastings. The good doctor declared that it was to better understand the vampire's anatomy and discover why he was so hard to kill and because he might be the last vampire Hastings would encounter in his lifetime. John was uneasy but was willing to allow the body to remain in the ship's morgue for studying. It was during this time that Annabel revealed that the crimson vampire's name was Alucard. She said she encountered him many times while she was trapped in his dimension. The next day, the Hansgraf exited the Baffles and entered the Guardian Universe where she was instantly ambushed upon arrival by the Covenant Remnant fleet led by Fleet Master Mal J'Mal. Within minute, the Hansgraf was overridden with Covernant infantry as marines and Spartans fought a loosing battle. When it was announced that a key ammunition storage locker and armor was about to be overwhelmed, Johnathon, with the assistance of Kit, left the bridge of the ship to Commander Thomas Landry to assist in the defense of the armory. Annabel was sent to protect the ship's hangers. Even with the assistance of the captain and the two guardians, they only managed to delay the inevitable. Soon a call came in that the main infirmary was being overridden. Worried that they wouldn't have a working infirmary if they were to survive the battle, John had Kit, Colonel Downse Cassins, and what marines and So partans they could round up, abandon the armory and reinforce the infirmary's defenses. Soon, they were pushed back into the morgue and barricaded themselves in with only a handful of marines and Spartans. Much to his dismay, John noticed that Dr. Hastings hadn't properly stored Alucard's body in the morgue as it was still sitting on a body bag on a table top. However, they had their own problem. Dr. Hastings was busy stitching up Kit's wounds, Cassins was injured and the other Spartans and marines weren't doing much better. To make matters worse, the Covenant were already planting micro antimatter charges on the morgue's door. Soon, the door was blasted open and several Elites stormed the morgue and quickly overwhelmed the defenders. John was shot in the chest with a plasma rifle by an Elite. The concussion sent Johnathon over the table that Alucard's body laid upon. As he fell over the table and on the floor, he accidentally pulled Alucard's body with him. The body landed on top of him and was covered in John's blood. John threw the body off of him and, knowing the end was near, crawled back to Kit as an Elite fire squad stormed the room. Just as they were about to fire, the Elites were distracted as the recently thought dead vampire came to life. After he crawled out from behind the table, John, Kit, and the Elites watched in horror as Alucard, with his long vampiric tongue, licked some of John's blood up off the floor. One of the Elites shouted at him, only to be killed as Alucard impaled him to the wall with one of Kit's throwing knives. The other Elites, stricken with fear, could only watch, terrified, as Alucard released the first level of his control restriction system. From this, he released the hell hound, Baskerville, which proceeded to slaughter the local Elites. After the firing squad was reduced to pools of purple blood, the dark essence of Alucard swept throughout the ship and eliminated all remaining Covenant Remnant forces. Following the recession of the darkness into Alucard's physical form, he proclaimed Johnathon as his new master, stating that he had a strong will and great ingenuity in defeating him. With his, he said, John would suit the role of his master perfectly as he already drank his blood from the floor. Johnathon at first resented the idea of a naval officer possessing a vampiric servant from an alternate dimension. However, John has put Alucard's abilities to great use in situations that could cost several human lives. Active Deployments. Since Alucard became Johnathon Strider's loyal servant, John has deployed him on various assignments under the call sign Crimson Death. The Sands of Time The deployment of Alucard in the Desert Oasis of Scorpia marked the first of several of Alucard's deployments and was his introduction the the Guardian Alliance. Initially he was sent in after the Hasgraf received word that the Covenant were going to attack the Oasis and a large beam of light was shot into the air, initially thought to be Covenant weaponry. This was more or less a field test of the crimson vampire's abilities. He was fitted in a suit of armor as it was not yet known how he would react to plasma weaponry. Soon, Covenant infantry ambushed Scorpia's meeting and thought they had killed Alucard. Soon, Alucard returned and unlocked his control restriction system to level 1. After releasing the hell hound Baskerville, Alucard forced the Covenanat forces into full retreat and destroyed two thirds of their forces in the process. No member of the Guardian Alliance was lost. Arena Rescue Alucard's second assignment was the rescuing of Captain Strider and Phoenix Nova from an alien arena that they were forced to fight each other in. Scream in the Night Alucard's third deployment was in Paris. Here, a UNSC marine fireteam that was sent in to deal with the threat of Krampus, who abducted a child. After the team went dark, Lt. Colonel Downes Cassins called in the Crimson Death. Upon arrival, Alucard found no trace of the monster or the child. The mission was considered a failure. Mystery of the Mask Directly following his failed attempt to stop Krumpus, Alucard was deployed to an underground lair belonging to the Masked Man. The Masked Man had recently led a successful one man raid of the Hansgraf. The man had stolen Johnathon's prized weapon, the 63 Magnum Llusac. After a marine fireteam, led by Lt. Colonel Cassins, failed to apprehend the Masked Man in his lair, Alucard was sent in. Upon arrival, he soon discovered the lair was just a part of an underground city. In the city he met Zodia, who forced him to play cards in order to receive the information. Complying with Strider's orders for a "not so bloody investigation", Alucard cheated and won the game instead of drinking her blood and obtaining the information his way. The two soon found themselves in Eric the Magician's mansion. After terrifying and interrogating Eric, Alucard, with Zodia, eventually found the living quarters of the Masked Man. There they found several masks. However, they found nothing and Alucard was blown to pieces by an explosive trap set by the Masked Man. After regenerating, Alucard, tired of chasing such a coward of a human, convinced to use a NOVA-class nuclear warhead and an Albatross dropship ass bait to lure the Masked Man out of hiding, playing on hos weakness for things not normal. They set up their trap in the Mojave Desert after Alucard broadcasted a Mayday signal on an unsecured channel and crashed the Albatross into the desert floor. Soon, the Masked Man arrived, and after a short fight, Alucard gunned down the Masked Man and reclaimed the Llusac. Before returning to the Hansgraf, Alucard and Zodia returned to the Masked Man's lair and reclaimed all his stolen possessions so they could be returned to their rightful owners. Monetary Management and Wannabe Demigods Soon, Alucard returned to Paris on request of Captain Strider to aid Anzan and Trista in the obtaining of their payment from a stage manager who was reluctant to do so. Needless to say, they got it back. Soon, Trista fell under an unusually potent illness. After Anzan turned to John for help, it was soon discovered that the illness was the result of cigars laced with the blood of several members and enemies of the Guardian Alliance. After further investigation it was discovered that Orick the Slayer and his nephew, Jasper, were behind the problem. After a short confrontation at dinner with Orick and Jasper, John secretly had Alucard deployed in his lair. Orick soon realized Alucard was sitting his throne. Upon, ordering Alucard out of his throne, Alucard quickly engaged them, injuring them both. After learning of Symphony Rose's capture at the hands of Orick and Jasper, John had the recently captured demon and ex-servant to Jasper, Mark, return and act as a double agent. After learning as to where Symphony was being held, John had Alucard rescue her. Following the successful rescue attempt, Alucard, John, and Symphony infiltrated Orick's lair in the night. There, they killed Orick and his wife, Daeva. Soon, Jasper returned from his watch and found the two bleeding out in bed. At that moment, Alucard shot Jasper dead. Shortly after, the demon, Mark was released in an abandoned town in the United States as a UNSC asset. Cat Play and Chaos Alucard was deployed to a small town after news of the dead living again was released to the UNSC. Upon arrival, Alucard made contact with the town's mayor and soon set out to put and end to the threat. When he entered the old cemetery, he met the omnyouji, Abe no Hideaki, from the Heavenly Realm. Hideaki revealed the dead had risen in response to the presence of a demonic cat-like spirit. Alucard fought the spirit and weakened it, allowing Hideaki to trap it with a holy scroll. Soon, they parted ways and Alucard returned to town to inform the mayor of the spirit's demise. However, after informing him of this, a mob led by the town's priest attempting to kill him for being a vampire. However, the mayor gave his own life to protect Alucard and the crimson vampire knocked the priest unconscious. The priest morphed into what appeared to be a fallen angel under control of the Dread Doctors. Discussed with the angels blasphemous disguise, Alucard quickly killed him and went on his way. On his way out, Alucard met the Tapu and after being annoyed by them, he ran into Hastur and his headless horseman. Child of the Snake Alucard was deployed to Luna Station following the destruction of Yellowstone at the hands of the Covenant Remnant. Soon, the station and the surrounding fleet was attacked and Alucard, with the assistance of Crystal Overland, helped the UNSC marines defend the station from numerous boarding parties. However, during the course of the battle Serpentine and her son, Salem, boarded the UNSC Hansgraf in an attempt to turn the UNSC against the Guardian Alliance through mind control. Upon realizing the threat, Alucard returned to the Hansgraf and confronted the snake queen. After a short skirmish, Alucard subdued Serpentine, who retreated and escaped the ship using her snake form. This left Salem at the mercy of the crimson vampire. Alucard showed his rare emotion of pity and took Salem under his watch upon sensing the mental pain the boy was in. After Alucard brought him before Captain Strider, John decided to make Salem Alucard's ward and Alucard, Salem's master. This was originally intended to be a short term solution until John could think of something better to do concerning Salem. However, this would become a permanent choice as Salem and Alucard would become a very useful and formidable team. Forerunner Fanatics The first mission for Alucard with his new ward, Salem, came soon after the local Covenant Remnant fleet was defeated above Yellowstone. They were deployed to a recently discovered Forerunner structure possessing slipspace jump gates that allowed for instant teleportation to any place on Earth. During the floor by floor assault of the structure, Alucard showed Salem only a small fraction of his true vampiric powers. Soon, Alucard had Salem clear an entire floor on his own, although this caused him to have a slight surge of insanity due to his Animus powers. This would be a reoccurring problem that Alucard would have to constantly deal with. Soon, they had the entire structure cleared and their mission was a success. Category:Johnathon Strider Category:Males Category:Fighter Category:Weapon users Category:No Center Category:Neutral Category:Telekinesis users Category:Teleportation Category:Adults Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vampire